


Бесконечные числа

by escuadrilla



Series: Ничего волшебного [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Slice of Life, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Стивен Стрэндж любит статистику (и Тони Старка)





	Бесконечные числа

Вопреки распространённому мнению, которое Стивен по незнанию разделял в начале их знакомства — ещё до того, как они стали засиживаться друг у друга до ночи, — Тони Старк умеет молчать. Его молчание, будто прихотливый экзотический цветок, требует особых условий, но если Тони оказывается в привычном уединённом месте, если на горизонте не маячит очередная угроза миру и он может просто заниматься любимыми делами, молчать он способен даже не минутами — часами. 

Вот только у молчания Тони есть забавная особенность. Вернее даже, закономерность: примерно в четырёх случаях из пяти после продолжительного молчания следует вопрос. И чем дольше молчание, тем вопрос неожиданнее.

— Ты читал «Моби Дика» целиком, только честно? — спрашивает, выкатываясь с отвёрткой за ухом из-под своей обожаемой «Феррари» 1961 года.

Или, подняв голову от костюма паучьей расцветки и задумчиво прикусывая кончик какого-то инструмента, похожего на высокотехнологичное шило:

— Если физическому телу пощекотать пятки, астральное засмеётся?

Или, смахивая в сторону длиннющую голограмму с кодом и подозрительно сдвигая брови:

— Ты заметил, что на дорожных знаках в Новом Асгарде у всех человечков подрисованы рога? 

Или, поднимаясь с бирюзового песка и щурясь от одновременного заката трёх пылающих солнц — иногда Стивену удаётся выманивать Тони на свежий воздух, пусть и в сотне миллионов световых лет от Земли:

— Тебе не кажется, что мудацкий Танос испортил нам космос как идею? Никто больше не снимает фильмы о прекрасных далёких планетах и добрых пришельцах, а дети боятся смотреть по ночам на звёзды.

Стивен неопределённо хмыкает. Исходя из всего того, что он узнал о Вселенной за последние годы, Стивен предпочёл бы, чтобы кроме Солнечной системы в ней вообще ничего не было. С другой стороны…

Тони отламывает кусочек от булки, которую, как всегда, захватил с собой, и кидает в воду. Из воды, как всегда, выпрыгивает разноцветная рыбка с двумя парами плавников, ловит хлеб на лету длинным клювом и падает обратно в воду. Но через минуту вдруг выпрыгивает снова, подлетает к Тони, быстро-быстро размахивая плавниками, будто колибри — крыльями, и кладёт к его ногам сверкающий камешек. Почти прозрачный, отливающий голубым, как сапфир. 

— Точно, — улыбаясь, кивает Тони сам себе. Подбрасывает камешек в воздух, и отражения трёх солнц играют в его гранях. — Эй, док, не снимешь меня на фоне закатов? Покажу молодёжи на следующей лекции в МИТ. Пусть придумают, как оказаться здесь без твоих порталов.

Стивен не признаётся, что уже сфотографировал его украдкой.

Девять из десяти внезапных вопросов Тони ни к чему не ведут, десятый — из тех, с которых начинаются новые эпохи. Из ответов Стивена иногда вырастают долгие разговоры, а иногда Тони устраивает односложное «да» или «нет», или вовсе рассеянное мычание, если Стивен погружён в собственные дела или толком не знает, что ответить — до знакомства с Тони такое случалось с ним только при общении с Древней. Тогда Тони умолкает и возвращается к своему занятию, будто бы ныряет обратно в глубокий океан, убедившись, что на поверхности его кто-то ждёт.

Стивен всё чаще ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится гадать, с чем Тони вынырнет в следующий раз.

* * *  
В последнее время — примерно с той ночи, когда Стивен впервые попросил его остаться до утра, — внезапные вопросы Тони всё чаще касаются людей. Как минимум в шести случаях из десяти.

— Если подарить Квиллу диск со всеми сезонами «Симпсонов», это не подвергнет Галактику опасности? — спрашивает, резко вскидывая голову с его коленей в тот самый момент, когда Стивен собрался было выключать телевизор и переносить задремавшего Тони в спальню.

Или, высовывая голову из гамака, который устроил между двумя старыми яблонями в саду Камар-Таджа:

— Мэй в своём благотворительном фонде совсем зашивается. И кажется, опасно близка к выгоранию. Как думаешь, предложить ей в помощь толкового управляющего, или это будет слишком… покровительственно?

Или, отложив наконец книгу, страницы которой не переворачивал так долго, что Стивен сам забуксовал в своём «Новейшем и беспристрастном жизнеописании Агамотто» без умиротворяющего мерного шелеста на другом краю дивана («Это вам не кинотеатр с местами для поцелуев, а библиотека!» — регулярно бурчит Вонг, но диван по-прежнему на месте):

— Ты заметил, какой он был молчаливый?

— Кто? — переспрашивает Стивен, тоже откладывая свой талмуд в сторону и разворачиваясь к Тони. Голос у того неожиданно серьёзный. 

— Пит, — на лице Тони мелькает извинительное выражение. — Вчера, на общей тренировке. Даже на подколки Уилсона ни разу не ответил, а это из ряда вон. Я поинтересовался, в чём дело, выпытал только, что эта его девица, ЭмДжей, передумала поступать на биофак Гарварда, как они вместе хотели, и собирается куда-то в экваториальную Африку причинять добро. Подозреваю, что он теперь собирается тоже, но боится, что я буду ругаться. А мне, по-хорошему, нужно будет ругаться, да — это ведь глупо. Нет, благородно, конечно — но глупо: с высшим образованием добро получается посущественнее, хоть и не так скоро. Тем более что сам-то Пит до сих пор спал и видел, как следующей осенью поедет в Гарвард — к слову, не в последнюю очередь потому, что там учился ты, и тоже к слову, я почти не ревную. Но в нашем дивном мире пост-Щелчка главный тренд — выбирать других, а не себя. Знать бы ещё, что девица его тоже в тренде, — Тони коротко усмехается, своей особенной ухмылкой, за которой всегда следует щедрая порция яда в собственный адрес. — Вот только что бы я в этом понимал. А когда я в последний раз с Паучком ругался, меня сильно занесло на повороте.

С вопросами про людей Стивену всё ещё непросто. Тони почему-то ждёт от него настоящих ответов — он ведь не знает, что Стивен за всю свою жизнь не думал о других столько, сколько Тони — за свой обычный день. Но Стивен хорошо знает Тони — а Тони, сколько бы ни сомневался, всегда примет лучшее решение. Возможно, как раз потому, что сомневается.

— Пригласи их к нам на День Благодарения, обоих, — говорит Стивен. — Устроим ужин, я ударюсь в упоительные воспоминания о круглосуточной учёбе на первых курсах, а ты поглядишь ненавязчиво, что там у них внутри делается. Может, тебе и ругаться не придётся.

— Серьёзно? — глаза Тони округляются. — Ты всё это вынесешь? Индейку, фестиваль подросткового сарказма, мои жалкие попытки быть разумным взрослым?!

Стивен с деланной невозмутимостью кивает и возвращается к «Жизнеописанию». Он почти уверен, что это будет катастрофа. Но возобновившийся мерный шелест страниц на другом краю дивана стоит того, чтобы попробовать.

* * *  
В одном случае из… допустим, восьмисот пятидесяти трёх — не то чтобы Стивен считал, просто это случилось всего два раза, и оба раза вчера вечером — вопросы Тони касаются самого Тони. 

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — глухо проговорил в подушку, в которую рухнул лицом час назад, прямо в смокинге — как только Стивен забрал его через портал из шикарной уборной шикарного отеля, в котором проходил шикарный приём мэра, формально — в честь двух лет со дня Возвращения, фактически — в честь Тони, который щёлкнул Перчаткой, и едва не погиб, и терпеть не может это вспоминать. 

Странный вопрос. Тони никогда прежде не задавал вопросов, ответы на которые очевидны.

Стивен присел на край постели, приобнял Тони за плечи и повернул на бок. Тони молчал, но вопрос, слишком странный даже для его внезапных вопросов, тревожно светился в глазах.

— Я люблю тебя, — привычно слетело у Стивена с языка. 

Вопрос не исчез, так что Стивен поцеловал его: за ухом — как нравится Тони, и под глазами, где кожа почти прозрачная — как нравится самому Стивену. Снял с него смокинг и всё прочее, занялся с ним любовью, медленно и очень подробно — так, как нравится им обоим.

— Правда нравлюсь? — пробормотал Тони, протискивая острую коленку между его ног. Он всегда делает так, засыпая.

Два одинаковых слишком странных вопроса за один вечер, и у Стивена не накоплено никакой статистики для таких случаев.

— Ну а ты как думаешь? — Стивен позволил коленке продвинуться подальше, а потом крепко зажал её бёдрами, чтобы никуда не делась. — Спи.

Придумал тоже — «нравится»… Нравилась ему, например, Алисия в младших классах, у неё был щенок и яркие резинки в хвосте. Или вот Лэнг ему нравится, он забавный и толковее, чем кажется поначалу. Роудс и Денверс нравятся, Вонг нравится, несмотря на сварливость и своеобразное чувство юмора. А Тони… Стивен в него рухнул где-то на пятидесятой версии будущего из тех миллионов, что показал ему Камень времени на Титане. Рухнул обломком метеорита — в океан, и сразу на дно, на самую глубину, где беспредельный разум, безграничное сердце, где колоссальное давление — быть лучше, делать больше. Притом, что уже сделал главное — для каждого существа во Вселенной, притом, что лучше — куда ж ещё лучше?

Тони никогда прежде не задавал вопросов, ответы на которые очевидны. «_Ему_ очевидны», — мысленно поправил себя Стивен.

Из памяти вдруг всплыл недавний разговор, когда они возвращались пешком из маленького музыкального клуба в пяти кварталах от Храма, немного пьяные от джаза и тёплого весеннего ветра. «Когда-то, — сказал Тони, — я хотел, чтобы меня любили. Кучу глупостей из-за этого наделал, вёл себя так, будто мне это не нужно, хотя нужно было только это. И вот теперь все только и говорят, как меня любят. Даже «Дейли Бьюгл» разражается разгромной статьёй обо мне не еженедельно, а всего лишь раз в месяц. А я повсюду вижу собственное лицо — и чувствую себя ненастоящим. Пафосным плакатом на стене, уродливой статуей на площади. Прижизненным памятником самому себе». 

И ещё вспомнил — обрывок одного из видений Ока, несбывшееся будущее, в котором Тони говорил кому-то: «Теперь поверил, что отец меня по-своему любил, но всё-таки большей частью я ему не нравился. Это куда лучше, чем наоборот, да и нравиться во мне особенно нечему, но мне же всегда хотелось всего и сразу».

Тони во сне вздохнул, заворочался и придвинулся ещё ближе, пока не упёрся лбом ему в шею.

Стивен подождал, пока дыхание Тони не сделалось ровным, и тихо, на пробу произнёс:

— Мне так нравятся твои захватнические манёвры по ночам.

* * *  
— Мне так нравятся твои нежные отношения с кофемашиной, — говорит Стивен следующим утром. 

Тони, хмыкнув, с независимым видом продолжает поглаживать машину по алому глянцевому боку в ожидании своего эликсира жизни. Отворачивается к окну, но Стивен успевает заметить, что след от подушки стал заметнее на порозовевшей щеке. Впрочем, он и сам поспешно разворачивает перед лицом «Журнал неврологии, нейрохирургии и психиатрии». Почему-то всё это оказывается куда интимнее, чем озвучивать самые непристойные фантазии в спальне. Но Стивен твёрдо намерен больше никогда не слышать от Тони вчерашний вопрос. 

Тем более, что ответов у него, если подумать, — не меньше, чем вопросов в голове у Тони. То есть бесконечное число.

«Мне так нравится, как ты рано или поздно начинаешь пританцовывать, даже когда работаешь без музыки», — говорит он следующим вечером, нарушая сосредоточенную тишину лаборатории.

«Мне так нравятся твои самозабвенные препирательства с енотом», — говорит в следующий раз, когда развесёлый табор Стражей выходит на связь, и Тони подбивает Ракету выступить приглашённым спикером на студенческой конференции по авиационно-космическим разработкам.

«С твоим бэк-вокалом я, пожалуй, готов вытерпеть даже четыре часа Black Sabbath», — говорит, когда они затевают поездку к Питеру и его девице в Гарвард на Рождество — без порталов, и Стивен вдруг жалеет о том, что Бостон не находится на другом побережье.

Признаётся — возможно, будучи не вполне трезвым после дюжины коктейлей на мальчишнике Хэппи: «Мне нравится, когда ты подолгу молчишь, это значит, что тебе хорошо, у тебя всё в порядке. Но разговаривать с тобой, хоть о межзвёздных полётах, хоть о сортах мороженого, мне нравится ещё больше». Не вполне трезвый Тони отвечает: «Я боюсь, что однажды привыкну, а у тебя закончатся пункты». Стивен смеётся: «Закончатся? Мне ужасно нравится, когда ты говоришь абсолютные глупости с серьёзным лицом».

Говорит однажды: «Мне нравятся все твои повадки и странности».

Говорит: «Мне нравится, что рядом с тобой я нравлюсь себе больше».

В десяти случаях из десяти Тони смотрит на него с таким выражением лица, с каким не глядел даже на проявления его магии в начале их знакомства. Ещё до того, как стал считать магию неисследованным видом взаимодействия элементарных частиц, которое он непременно исследует, когда выдастся время, а пока просто примет как данность.


End file.
